Close Your Eyes
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: A merthur story. a songfic using the song close your eyes, i thought this song went well with Merlin/Arthur so read it and see if you agree. a bad summary I know. SLASH!


**Close Your Eyes**

**A/N well this is just another Merthur story that has been going around in my head for a while. It uses one of my favourite songs of all time, Close Your Eyes by Westlife. I was listening to love songs when writing this so all in all its fluff so I hope you like it! Oh and I don't own the song, show or characters, believe me if I did they would be together already! So read on and I hope you enjoy it! **

A cloud of depression had started to hover over Camelot. The fighting was heading towards them and the Knights were preparing to leave, heading for the battles.

As the city prepared for the leaving feast they were unaware of the heart breaking scene that was unfolding in the Prince's chambers. Arthur and Merlin were standing at one of the windows overlooking the city. The blonde had his arms wrapped around the boy stood in front of him.

"I don't want this to be happening." Merlin said, echoing what they had both been saying for a while. Arthur just about managed blink back the tears that were threatening to fall from his sky blue eyes but his words were still slightly chocked as he spoke.

"I know, I would give anything for tomorrow not to arrive, for tonight to last forever." Merlin turned in Arthur's arms and placed his arms around the Prince's neck and buried his head in to Arthur's neck as the blonde rested his cheek on the head of raven hair, both unable to stop the tears from falling. Neither knew how long the stood there but the knew it wasn't long enough but the darkening sky said that it was time to go to the feast. Before the left the room Arthur leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Merlin's, who kissed him back, both hoping that the moment wouldn't end but of course it did.

As they walked with their fingers entwined neither spoke a word, trying to savour the time. Just before they entered the feat they let go of each other, both tried to reassure the other with a smile but the didn't fool each other.

Arthur had been making small talk for about two hours but only really wanting to talk to one person. He knew they had tonight, possibly the last night they would ever have together but for Arthur that just wasn't long enough, he had to do something, something he'd been working on, then he got his chance when he spotted those sea blue eyes gazing at him from across the room. Making his way over, weaving around people Arthur didn't say a anything, he walked towards a side room, he didn't have to say anything, they could have an entire conversation just by looking at each other. Once they were both inside Arthur closed the door. It wasn't well known that Arthur was a good writer, that he had a certain way with words and it was even less well known that he was a great singer, in fact the only person that knew both of these fact was Merlin but that didn't mean it didn't come as a surprise to him when Arthur took him in his arms, pulled him close to his chest and started to sing softly.

_Tomorrow morning I have to leave_

_But wherever I may be_

_Best believe I'm thinking of you_

_I can't believe how much I love youAll we have is here tonight_

_We don't want to waste this time_

_Give me something to remember_

_Baby put your lips on mine_

_And I'll love you forever_

_Anytime that we find ourselves apart_

_Just close your eyes_

_And you'll be here with me_

_Just look to your heart_

_And that's where I'll be_

_If you just close your eyes_

_Till your drifting away_

_You'll never be too far from me_

_If you close your eyes_

_I know I'm gonna see you again_

_But promise me that you won't forget_

_Cause as long as you remember_

_A part of us will be together_

_So even when you're fast asleep_

_Look for me inside your dreams_

_Keep believing in what we're sharing_

_And even when I'm not there to tell you_

_I'll, I'll love you forever_

_Anytime that I can't be where you are_

_Just close your eyes_

_And you'll be here with me_

_Just look to your heart_

_And that's where I'll be_

_If you just close your eyes_

_Till your drifting away_

_You'll never be too far from me_

_If you close your eyes_

_Is there anywhere that far?_

_Anytime you're feeling low_

_Is there anywhere that love cannot reach?_

_Oh no_

_It could be anywhere on earth_

_It could be anywhere I'll be_

_Oh baby if you want to see_

_Just close your eyes_

_And you'll be here with me_

_Look to your heart_

_That's where you'll be_

_Just close your eyes_

_Till your drifting away_

_You'll never be too far from me_

_Just close your eyes_

_And you'll be here with me_

_Just look to your heart_

_And that's where I'll be_

_If you just close your eyes_

_Till your drifting away_

_You'll never be too far from me_

_If you close your eyes_

_If you wanna know_

They stood there together for a while in silence until Arthur asked,

"Well?" Merlin just looked at him, his eyes showing all the love he felt for the Prince.

"Arthur that was amazing but I can't believe this, that this is happening. It feels like my heart is dieing, one part at a time. I didn't think love like this was real before you, you're my reason to live." he said his voice breaking with emotion.

"And you are mine. The only way I am going to make it though this is thinking about you. About you laugh, smile, the way you have got me wrapped around your little finger and the look in your eyes when you look at me. I'm saying all this now because tomorrow I am going to be broken inside, running on instinct. I don't know how long I am going to be away, if I am going to make it back alive." as soon as Arthur said the last part he regretted it as he saw the pain in the warlock's eyes. "I'm sorry, I just know that tonight maybe our last.

"I know and I don't want to waste it. Come on, we are getting out of here." Merlin said as he started to lead Arthur back to the door.

"Here." Arthur said as he handed him a folded up piece of paper. Merlin unfolded it to reveal the words to the song, there song.

"Thanks." was all he could manage to say.

"Keep it with you and I'll always be here." Arthur said as a fresh wave of tears started to fall from his now bloodshot eyes. Merlin pulled him into a tight hug and whispering to him,

"You'll always be here.

For the rest of the night they tried to forget tomorrow but as the sun started to rise neither could deny it. For the rest of the morning both were on auto. This was until all the Knights were on their horses just about to leave. Merlin was just about to leave as he felt that he couldn't take the pain anymore when he heard Arthur shout, very loudly,

"Forget this, it's just not right!" turning around he saw Arthur running towards him. Before he could say anything Arthur had drawn level with him and had him in a tight embrace. As a natural response Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur, not caring that the entire city was watching them. When they pulled back the both stared at each other before sharing a kiss that was so full of emotion that everyone around could feel just how much they loved each other. It even surprised those that knew about them, Gwen, Morgana, Giaus and the Knights (the Knights knew because you had to fully trust the people you were fighting with.

"I love you." were the last words that the spoke to each other.

Well at least the last for a while. A long time later, Merlin didn't know how long, the days just faded into each other for him now, he was walking with Gwen from the water pump back to the castle. The day was warm, much the same as the day his sunlight had left his life he was able to remember. All this time Merlin had woken up wondering if this was the day he would hear the fate of his lover, his reason to breath but thankfully never happened. Today had started much like any other, he had woken and for a moment everything was right with the world but then it washed over him. Then he read the words Arthur had wrote all that time ago. He had read it so much that the words that were written on the folds had started to fade but it didn't matter, the words were written on his heart and in his mind. Then he went about his day, praying for night so that he could escape to happy dreams before it all started again.

Today was going to be different. As Gwen bent to pick up something she had dropped she noticed people looking at the entrance to the city and she soon found out why.

"Merlin?" she said, tugging on his sleeve, not daring to blink.

"What?" he asked in a tired voice, the day was ending and all he wanted to do was fall into bed. When she didn't answer he turned to face her then followed her line of sight, that's when he saw him. Arthur stood there, his trademark grin in place. All they could do was stare until both at once ran towards each other, almost knocking each other over. From that moment on they never had to go long without each other again, right until the end.

**Well? What did you think? Please bare in mind this was wrote at around 4 am when I couldn't sleep, drop me a review to let me know what you thought!**


End file.
